Lying heart
by LunaShadowFox
Summary: She didn't know when it happened nor did she believe she would end up in this type of situation, ever. Who was to blame? Her? Him? Or her heart? MexicoX?


Luna: I should really work on my Freakazoid fanfic, but this wouldn't leave me alone and I really like pairing these two together (mostly out of influence from someone ^-^"). Let's get this show on the road!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

She didn't know when it happened nor did she believe she would end up in this type of situation, ever.

!

She remembered it like it was yesterday when she first met him. She was nervous; America had brought her over to meet the rest of his family. They we're all nice and welcoming; but her attention was grabbed when he walked in through the door. She stared for only a few seconds before going back to what Sister America was saying. She had hoped she wasn't blushing, it would be embarrassing. That was the first time she saw him and the first time in a long time that her heart beat faster than a humming bird wings.

!

She would regularly see him whenever she was invited over to America's house and it was those times that she actually talked to him. She would laugh and smile whenever they talked, still she couldn't help but feel awful afterwards when she was home. She knew she liked him yet she convinced herself it was nothing but a crush that she would soon get over. How wrong she would be.

!

She was crying, crying and running out of the ball room. All the Countries had gotten together for a formal party, even her brother went. She knew America could be blunt with what he says and how he behaves; but this time he went too far with what he said. She didn't even care that she was bumping and pushing people out of her way.

The ballroom led out to a large backyard and there was a giant hedge maze. She climbed down the stairs and slowly walked to the entrance.

"Mexico!"

She turned around, her breathing still heavy from all the crying. Instead of answering she ran into the maze taking lefts and rights, having to turn around when she came into a dead end. She finally made it to the middle of the maze, a huge elegant water fountain in the middle with benches all around. She slowly walked forward taking in everything.

"You okay?"

How quickly she turned to see who it was and her breath was taken away. He was dressed up just like everyone else, but damn, he looked better than all the men back at the ball in his tux.

She gave him a small forced smile and a nod, "Yes."

He only shook his head at her, not believing her little lie. He could see the red in her eyes and the tears staining her cheeks.

"No you're not, what did he do this time?"

And it was with that, that she broke down crying again. Telling him what his stupid, insensitive brother had said to her. She stiffened at first when she felt his arms go around her and pull her close to his chest, but she quickly relaxed against him.

It was a few minutes that they stayed that way, but to them it felt like an eternity something that they didn't want to stop. Slowly she pulled away and thanked him for listening to her troubles. He only smiled and said it was nothing; that he would always be here for her.

It was then that she noticed how they we're, they we're still holding each other but they we're far enough apart to look one another in the face.

He must have been thinking about it for he kept smiling at her and the gap between them closed. She should have stopped it or pulled away, slapped him even! But she didn't, instead she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

This was the beginning of this whole mess.

!

She was happy; she knew that this happiness was out of an awful lie, but still she was happy. He was now coming over to her house usually around lunch time. He would eat and then they would walk around her property for an hour or so before he left for home. She always wondered what he would tell her sister when he left to come over, but he would never say; only smile and tell her not to worry about it.

!

America must have gotten a bit paranoid for he started to get suspicious the couple of times he popped over (Un-announced may she add.) and see that his brother was there. She would always get worried, but out of some weird grace her brother backed her up. Her brother would say that he was over because they we're friends (Which America found hard to believe.) and she would be the kind person that she was and make him lunch welcoming him to their house. Fortunately America bought the lie after some convincing.

After he would leave she would always ask her brother why he would help her lie to him and each and every time it was the same answer:

"I rather see you with this man than that idiot. This guy knows how to treat you right."  
And each and every single time she wouldn't know whether to feel grateful or horrible.

!

His sister must have been suspicious as well because she would notice foot prints in her garden. She mentioned it to both him and her brother; they both said they would take care of it. Her brother idea was to sic the dog on her, which she of course slapped him for it. Her love's idea was to confront his sister and set things straight; this worked if only for a while.

!

She should have known that soon things would be crashing down on her. Yet she was too far in love to notice. All the meaningful glances, the hand holding, the loved filled kisses and the romantic gestures had them both blind to the outside world; the one that would soon bring them out of the darkness and into the light.

!

It was when she went over to his house. He had greeted her, pulling her in and into a hug and deep kiss. That was when all hell broke loose. A door being crushed down broke them apart both in shock and in fright. America had been hiding in the closet and so was Sister Australia. He had a look of rage and hurt.

!

It was then that she found herself in this situation. Sitting on the couch shell shocked as she heard the two brothers fight about her. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. The only thing she knew was that she deserved to be called a cheating girlfriend for that what she was.

Mexico thought back to that night where all of this began and to her surprise she didn't regret it, kissing Australia.

She only cursed her cheating heart.

Her lying, cheating, heart.


End file.
